This invention relates generally to the field concerning water beds, but more particularly pertains to a therapeutic water mattress for use in enhancing the survival, growth and health characteristics of a premature or new born infant.
Numerous styles of water mattresses are available in the prior art. Generally such mattresses have been primarily fabricated for use for domestic applications, providing an alternative to the customary fabricated spring type mattress now readily available and long used in the art. The water mattress, though, has been available for some time, and as explained in the United States patent to Calleance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,676, such constructions have been known for more than forty years. As shown in this cited patent, web portions may be joined together for forming substantially the basics of the water holding chamber for the mattress, but that such portions may be secured at particular locations for the purpose of further furnishing a rather noncompressible air chamber for use for integrally supplying a marginal rim around the periphery of the mattress. A similar type construction is also shown in the United States patent to Personett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,975.
Of more recent origin, though, has been the fabrication of water mattresses for use as a comfort cushion for infants, and in certain instances constructed as either an air or water, or combination of both, inflating means for furnishing both comfort and protection for the infant resting upon the same. In addition, the more recent art has given consideration to the therapeutic aspects of such cushions, and one such United States patent, as issued to Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,072, discloses the fabrication of an infant supporting mattress that sustains pulsating fluids for the purpose of apparently simulating the infants environment to the prenatal conditions to which the fetus was exposed during pregnancy.
Similar type water bed structures, and for use by the infant, including those being treated as hospital patients, are shown in the two United States patents to Korner, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,684, and the United States patent to Shields, U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,579. As can be seen, various types of water bed constructions are disclosed generally incorporating water formed structures that cooperate with air formed beam means for furnishing a mattress or bed configuration.
The current invention recognizes the advancements made in the prior art, and improves upon certain other structures by incorporating additional features that provide for further and greater utility attainments through usage of the therapeutic type of water mattress, particularly for the infant, and even more especially for one that is prematurely born, while at the same time having inherent design features that facilitate the mass assembly and construction of the same.
It is, therefore, the primary object of this invention to provide especially a pediatric water mattress for use specifically for infant therapeutic purposes.
Another object of this invention is the provision of more solid type structure functioning as a barrier means around the circumference of the formed water mattress for the purpose of preventing the untimely and accidental removal of the infant from its prone position upon the mattress.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi liner water mattress that incorporates an inner water chamber surrounded by a safety providing enveloping air chamber so as to insure that no accidental discharge or release of water will be exposed to the prostrated infant.
Another object of this invention is the provision of convenience means in the form of an air pillow, and a restraining strap, conveniently positioned upon the upper surface of the mattress so as to provide means for securing the infant in place upon the mattress, as through the strap, in addition to locating the pillow means for the comfort and therapeutic positioning of the infant rested thereon.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide improved safety in the application and usage of a pediatric water mattress through the application of various valves either for the purpose of filling its water chamber, or for determining when any leak may occur from the water segment chamber and into the contiguous chamber that surrounds the same.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for the construction of the water mattress that may be used in conjunction with various hospital or other medical instrumentalities conveniently allowing for the installation of any associated electrical or other type cords into proximity of the infant resting prone upon the said mattress.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system for the facile assembly of a pediatric water mattress that lessens the time and cost involved in the mass fabrication of the same.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.